When We Meet your so Diffrent
by TAANG LOVER 4-EVER
Summary: Toph locks her feelings in her heart and hopes No one Finds the key to it....As usual Summary Sucks because I don't like to give away stories.Taang
1. Chapter 1

_Summary_

_Toph leaves and heads back to her house  
__and Aang see's her AFTER 5 years._

* * *

**Feelings only come when she leaves**

Toph had left the Gaang because there was nothing she could do, Aang had kicked the fire lords butt and killed him for good so Toph thought that there was nothing she could do to possibly help Aang now.She was stopped by her friends but she ignored them all and left them for good! She couldn't say her goodbyes because it would only hurt her. There was one particular reason of why she left but she was keeping that reason in her heart ONLY!

Aang had wondered why she left but he couldn't find the right reason.Somehow he felt really sad that one of their members in the Gaang had gone,He would think of her every night while looking at the stars and he remembered one night when he walked up to her and asked what was she doing...

_"Hey Toph what are you doing so late at night?"_

_"Counting the stars!" _she would always reply starcasticly.

He would always forget that she was blind, which really annoyed her.

Katara had married Zuko and Sokka started liking Ty Lee, which left Aang alone to travel but of-course Appa and Momo were always with him.

One day in Southern Air temple Aang told guru Pattik (who Aang lived with) that he was going to meet his old friend Toph and the guru agreed. Aang sat on Appa while the guru handed him supplys, After saying goodbyes Appa flew off to Gaoling were Toph lived, Aang was so excited to meet his friend and he would defitnaly ask her why she left without saying goodbye. It had been about 5 years since Aang saw her.

**Aang finelly arives at Gaoling but is stopped by the guards, A young lady comes and lets the avatar pass and she leads him to someone Aang wants to meet **_**badly...**_

_"TOPH" _Aang cried as he hugged his friend.

_" Aang...Twinkle Toes...??? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE???" _Toph shouted letting go of Aangs hard grip on her.

"_Aren't you happy to see me? Didn't you miss me? Toph... I have so many things to ask you! Why did you leave us? " _Aang blurted so loudly that it looked like he was shouting at her.

* * *

_**I know this dosn't make sence but I didn't feel like giving too much detail... I wanted to write something like this and I have MORE to it so keep on Reviewing and THEN I'll keep on writting , seriously I need your oppinions on this story OR ELSE I WONT BOTHER TO CONTINUE !!!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay guys I would like to thank all my reviewer so I made this Chapter for them, yet again if you want me to continue you gotta REVIEW!!! seriously I NEED REVIEWS!!!_  
_Just to tell you all _I don't really want to streach the chapters into long ones !sorry!

* * *

Summary  
_Another Short Chapter_

* * *

_**And She dosen't Tell !**_

Toph groaned.She knew if Aang visited he would ask her the same question over and over again _but what could she do?_ Aang and her had been friends for nearly two years but she had left him back and she came here.Even though she knew she was yearning to tell him but she couldn't,_she just couldn't!_  
_  
"Toph!"_ Aang said annoyingly

"CALLING _TOPH, EARTH TO TOPH, CAN YOU READ ME???"_ Aang shouted snapping Toph back into the real world.

_" Yeah Twinkle Toes, I read ya loud 'an' clear!" _Toph replied to him managing a weak smile.

"_So Toph what's gotten into you lately?, first you vanished without a simple goodbye then when I finely came to visit you, you don't even seem happy! What's wrong?"_ Asked a worried airbender.

_" Aang you won't even understand so please don't even ask me ' what's wrong'. Plus we met and had our lovely chit chat now aren't you hungry? I'm starving so lets get ourselves at the dining table!"_ Toph declared with a bit of starcasim trying to change the subject.

Aang just eyed her for a minute and shook his head in agreement.They approached the dining room and sat theirselves down on the soft cusioned chairs. Aang took quick glances at Toph and was fully aware that she knew perfectly.Toph had grown a bit tall but Aang was some inches taller then her, she also looked really pretty..._well that's __what Aang thought!_ Her usual hair style was still her usual hair style, her eyes were so unique,(no one he knew had eyes like her, well...except for her.) Aang just slurped the soup he was given _NOT CHICHEN SOUP!!! VEGETABLE SOUP!!! _Toph sort of smiled because she knew Aang was looking at her. Aang however got a feeling that he was enjoying the stay, to him the room smelled lovely because one, there were flowers nearly everywhere and two, the aroma of the food was wonderful! The whole room looked like it was a great wide hall.

( guys this is the part where I want to make a long discription short! )  
**  
After Supper Aang was shown his room by a maiden. Toph went to her room, she didn't wanted to start talking to Aang again but for some reason her heart** **didn't sort of agree. Aang sat himself on his bed, OKAY to tell you the truth HE WAS **_**COMPLETELY BORED!**_** Momo was sleeping on the corner of the bed ****huddled up in a circle while Appa was snoring outside. Toph sat down beside a opened window enjoying soft cold breezes, she loved the coldness of the ****winds **_**it reminded her of Aang **_**or should I say **_**"Twinkle Toes" **_**. The bored airbender walked his way over to his friends room hoping she might like to talk!**

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o ;-o

* * *

please review, I'll give you another chapter. If you spot my mistakes like mostly spellings please tell me, I would thank you AND correct my mistakes! Sory if the chapter completely SUCKS. 


End file.
